Él Rokudaime y La Medico Ninja
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Kakashi era el sexto Hokage pero comenzaba a sentir que su vida se sentia vacia, una vez que dejara a Naruto como NANADAIME no tenia nada mas por delante, hasta que por ciertos accidentes se da cuenta de cuan importante era su ayudante para él, esta era nada mas y nada menos que la medico ninja SHIZUNE ¿Que pasara con los sentimientos de Kakashi? ¿Y con los de Shizune? (LEMON)


**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES SI NO A SHONEN JUMP Y AL MAESTRO KISHIMOTO YO SOLO NOS ENTRETENGO A TODOS**

**Nota del autor: ¡Al fin! Siempre quise hacer un fic de Naruto pero como no la había visto no podía hacerlo y al fin después de casi un año al fin la pude terminar con todo y relleno (Y mira que tenia relleno) bueno solo quería decirles que de ahora en adelante habrá más fics de nuestro querido ninja nos leemos en los comentarios finales los leo allá**

**Disfruten:**

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Kakashi había sido nombrado Rokudaime de la aldea de la hoja, han pasado muchas cosas en tampoco tiempo, akatsuki, la cuarta guerra ninja, sasuke, Obito, Kaguya, pero gracias a Kami todo había salido demasiado bien, sus estudiantes al fin estaban en paz, Sakura había cumplido su deseo y terminó con Sasuke y no cabía duda que la que persevera alcanza ya que hace un año Naruto se había casado con Hinata y ambas estaban embarazadas de los hombres que amaban. Y hablando del ex ninja renegado el Uchiha se había reivindicado ahora se había vuelto uno de los shinobis más respetados del mundo y no había señal de que fuera a caer en el lado oscuro. El mundo estaba en paz y era lo único que importaba.

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza del ex ninja que copia mientras rotaba en su silla de la oficina del hokage y ¿Por qué alguien como nuestro peli platino pensaba en todo esto? Pues la respuesta es otra pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza del shinobi y esa era ¿Ahora que? En cuanto Naruto tuviera la edad necesaria su maestro le otorgaría con mucho gusto el puesto de Hokage y cuando eso pasase Hatake ya no tendría edad para seguir siendo un ninja 100% activo y francamente no le importaba ya que no quería serlo una vez que Entregara el puesto a quien de verdad lo quería tomaría unas vacaciones prácticamente permanentes, lo único que le molestaba era que no era como si tuviera a alguien esperándolo en casa, incluso sus alumnos ya habían encontrado la felicidad y muchos pronto tendrían hijos y eso le estaba golpeando en el orgullo ¿Cómo era posible sus estudiantes a los 20 años ya estuvieran casados y prácticamente con hijos y el ni novia tenía a sus 30 y tantos?

Sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos cuando alguien entraba a la oficina, cierta azabache de ojos negros y facciones suaves junto con un tierno mini pig.

-Hokage-sama aquí están los documentos que me pidió-anunciaba Shizune colocando los papeles en el escritorio

-Shizune-chan ya te eh dicho que no hables de usted – se quejo Rokudaime ya que nunca le gusto que le hablaran con tanto respeto desde que tomó el puesto de guardián de Konoha

-Estamos en horarios laborales por lo que seguirá siendo "Hokage-sama" Kakashi-san - respondió ella de manera alegre guiñándole el ojo

-*Suspiró* Bien lo que digas -contestó resignándose

Por orden de Tsunade, la anterior Godaime, Shizune se quedaria como consejera y ayudante del nuevo Hokage y en este tiempo ellos se han vuelto bastante unidos ya que conviven diario incluso actualmente el lugar favorito de la cerdita Tonton era el regazo de Kakashi a quien no le molesta en absoluto incluso ya consideraba al lindo animal su mascota debido a que nunca había tenido una, Pakkun era más un nakama que una mascota. Al fin el día terminaba y después de despedirse ambos fueron a casa.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**:

Kakashi amanecía en su solitaria cama con una fuerte ereccion matutina, el Hokage solo gruño molesto y se fue a bañar. En otro apartamento relativamente lejos de ahí Shizune amanecía normal, se levantaba a preparar su desayuno y el de su mascota, comió con paz y tranquilidad y al momento de dirigirse a la oficina fue con tranquilidad a paso lento y al llegar dio los buenos días a sus compañeros y al subir entro al cuarto vacío y comenzo a preparar café a la espera de su líder. Después de alrededor de 2 horas Hatake entraba por la ventana con su libro habitual en mano:

-Shizune-chan lamento la tardanza pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida- saludo como excusándose como siempre

-Si, si el "sendero de la vida" aquí tiene su café mi lord- saludo ella conociendo bien a su amigo

-Ya te eh dicho que no me hables de usted – volvió a reclamar como siempre

-Horario laboral Hokage-sama—se escudo ella entregando la taza de café

-¡Arigato!- respondió el tomándola.

En la tarde Kakashi paseaba por la aldea leyendo como siempre cuando su estómago gruñó así que se dirigió a ichiraku como habitualmente, ahí se encontró a un muy buen amigo; Iruka-sensei

-Oh Hokage-sama buenas tardes – saludo de manera respetuosa el profesor castaño

-Ya les dije que paren con el "sama"-refunfuño de nuevo

-Es verdad… Buenas tardes Kakashi-san – saludo de manera más personal

-Bueno verte Iruka-sensei-saludo feliz

Tras ordenar Kakashi estaba a punto de quitarse su máscara cuando un grito se escucho en las afueras

-¡HOKAGE-SAMA! ¡¿Conque aquí estaba?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Y yo pensando que estos escapes se terminarían con Tsunade-sama! ¡SIEMPRE HACE LO MISMO! ¡Nos vamos a la oficina ahora! – recriminaba furiosa la médico arrastrando a Kakashi

-Pero aún no eh comido – dijo entrando en depresión mientras se alejaba

-¡No me importa!-bufo molesta alejándose del restaurante

-Jajajaja, siempre es lo mismo con esos 2, se ve que se llevan muy bien, entonces como siempre le enviare su tazón al Hokage a su oficina – comento alegre el dueño del local

-Si es verdad—apoyo Iruka viendo la escena con una sonrisa ya que eso se había vuelto casi una costumbre

El día paso normal, y con normal me refiero a que Shizune-chan se la paso regañando al peli platino por su comportamiento. Al finalizar el día la kunoichi como cada viernes salían a comer como una costumbre de ellos 2

-Ne Kakashi-san ¿Qué se te antoja? – preguntaba ella de manera normal esperando la respuesta de su compañero

-Lo lamento shizune hoy no puedo tengo algunas cosas que hacer –dijo amable mientras se despedía

Ella no le tomó la menor importancia ya que sinceramente el ninja que copia no era más que un buen amigo quizá tenía algún otro plan para esta noche, y así era, aunque esto ella misma se lo repetía una y otra vez era una mentira ya que en todo este tiempo que llevan ella comenzaba a tomarle cariño a su líder por lo cual el en fondo si sintió una molestia por la negativa del enmascarado. Pero la vida seguía la semana que viene hay otro viernes por lo cual ya tendrían otra oportunidad de salir, Shizune no tenía ganas de cocinar ese día por lo cual aún así salió a comer junto a Tonton, pasaron a la barbacoa que estaba en el extremo noreste de la aldea ya que estaba relativamente alejada del punto central de la ciudad, esto debido a que ella no quería encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos, como Yamato o Anko o sus Kouhai como Sakura o Naruto porque estaba segura de que se burlarían de ella por salir sola y ella como odiaba que le recalcaran su falta de pareja, estaba muy consciente de su falta de atractivo pero no era razón para que se burlasen de ella. Al salir de la cena caminaba a casa cuando en un "pintoresco" edificio ella divisó a cierta persona era… Sukea-kun ¡el alter ego de Kakashi que usaba hace unos años para jugar con los muchachos sobre el tema de su máscara! Claro que muy pocos conocían este secreto literalmente se podían contar con los dedos las personas que sabían lo de Sukea y Kakashi.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Sukea-kun ahí? Al voltear a ver nuevamente el edificio se dio cuenta de que era un "burdel" de esos que Jiraiya visitaba hace años, la kunoichi médico no podía creer que el recto, respetable, serio y amable Kakashi estuviera a punto de entrar en un sitio así ¡Y menos como SUKEA-KUN! Ahora mismo todo el respeto que le tenia se había esfumado ¿Cómo era posible que el Hokage fuera a semejantes lugares? Shizune se fue de ahí molesta, confundida y sobre todo Avergonzada. Por su parte "Sukea-san" dio un fuerte resoplo y entró sonrojado al establecimiento.

**Al día siguiente:**

Kakashi despertaba de un relativo buen humor, se baño y vistió para salir rumbo a su oficina, después de horas al fin se presentó en ella

-Buenas tardes Shizune-chan perdona la tardanza pero le ayude a una viejita con sus maletas – saludo amable como siempre Rokudaime

-…

-… ¿Shizune-chan?-dudo confundido al no recibir respuesta de ella

-Si, si, buenos días – respondió ella de mala gana

Kakashi al notar el malhumor de ella prefirió no decir nada en ese momento por lo que prosiguió el día. Por la tarde él salió a escondidas de nuevo rumbo a Ichiraku, al llegar de nuevo lo recibía el señor del ramen e Iruka-sensei; ordenó el mejor plato de la casa y cuando se lo habían servido espero pacientemente sin mover un musculo

-…

-¿Mmmm? ¿Kakashi-san? Su plato se enfría-comento intrigado el sensei al ver que su amigo no hacía ningún ademán de comerselo

-…

-¿Kakashi-san? – repitió el castaño

-Ella no viene – por fin respondió él

-¿De qué habla? – dudo confundido

-Shizune-chan… habitualmente ella ya estaría aquí regañándome y llevándome a rastras a la oficina – explicó el peli platino admirando su enorme tazón de ramen

-Es verdad, Shizune-San ya estaría aquí – contestó cayendo en cuenta – ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No estoy seguro, hoy amaneció de muy mal humor al parecer la hice enojar pero no entiendo porque, todos los viernes salimos a cenar pero ayer… Tuve… Unas "Cosas" que hacer – explicó omitiendo la parte del burdel por obvias razones – Y le cancele, pero ya ha pasado antes y nunca se había enojado conmigo de esta Manera… bueno que se le va hacer platicaré con ella más tarde aprovecharé para comer mi comida de una vez – dijo al fin quitándose la máscara revelando su delicado pero masculino rostro – Itadakimasu

-Bueno Kakashi-san quizá sea hora de que de el salto – comento iruka terminando de masticar

-*Slurp* ¿Salto? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido sorbiendo unos fideos

-Bueno tu y ella se conocen desde hace años y desde que se convirtió en el Hokage se han vuelto muy unidos ¿Quizá ella lo comience a ver de otra forma? – Indagó llevándose un Naruto a la boca

-No quiero escuchar consejos románticos de alguien que ni novia tiene – se escudo el peli platino ya que nunca se le ha hecho cómodo hablar sobre romance

-¿Eh? ¿Kakashi-san no se lo dije? Pensé que si, llevo unos meses saliendo con una de mis compañeras – respondió Iruka de manera inocente y suave

_¡PUM! _Al ninja que copia esto le había caído como balde de agua fría ¿Cómo era posible el tierno y tímido Iruka-sensei Tuviese pareja y él ni coquetear sabía?

-Me voy a la oficina—refunfuño pagando la cuenta dejando a un Iruka con una gota en la cabeza

En su andar Kakashi venía pensando las palabras de su amigo ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si Shizune-chan quería algo más con él además de una amistad? Francamente nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza salir con ella de esa manera pero… la idea no le desagradaba, después de todo ambos tenían casi la misma edad, se llevaban muy bien, se conocían de hace años, ella era dulce, tímida y hasta cierto punto inocente, además de muy bella, quizá no fuera la kunoichi más "voluptuosa" de Konoha pero al ninja que copia no le interesaba mucho el tamaño de los pechos o las caderas, no era como Jiraiya-sensei, Hatake se centraba más en el erotismo y pasión que en la carne por eso le encantaban las novelas del difunto Sannin.

Al llegar el resto del día paso relativamente normal exceptuando el malhumor de su ayudante. Al terminar el día antes de irse Kakashi detuvo a la médico ninja ya que fuese lo que fuese debía arreglarlo

-Shizune-chan espera, me gustaría hablar contigo – hablo el shinobi viendo por la ventana – con respecto a lo de ayer, yo… no era mi intención dejarte plantada… tuve unos asuntos que resolver así que si te ofendió que no te acompañase lo lamento mucho – se disculpo con su tono de voz habitual – Escucha no se mucho sobre estas cosas pero…

-Hokage-sama, ¿Cuáles son las 3 prohibiciones ninja? – interrumpió ella preguntando lo anterior

-¿Eh? ¿Las prohibiciones? Bueno pues, que hay que cuidarse del dinero tanto cuando lo prestas como cuando lo pides, no hay que abusar del alcohol y por último se debe tener cuidado con las mujeres u hombres según sea el caso– explicó él de manera normal

-¿dígame entonces? ¿Usted cree que el Hokage deba cumplirlas?-volvió a cuestionar

-Por supuesto, el Hokage debe ser el ejemplo para todo el pueblo, bajo ninguna circunstancia el Hokage puede romperlas – dijo algo nervioso

-Entonces déjeme preguntarle una última cosa – hablo con una sonrisa falsa y molesta en los labios – ¿Por qué anoche vi a Sukea-san entrando a un prostíbulo?

Kakashi se puso entre azul por el miedo y rojo por la vergüenza, su mente se disparo y no supo que contestar pero no fue necesario ya que antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa un ardor se hizo presente en su mejilla, Shizune lo había abofeteado mandándole al suelo

-Me equivoque con usted, mañana presentaré mi renuncia, de jiraya-sama lo sabía porque el siempre fue así pero no puedo creerlo de ti Kakashi, eres un cerdo – dijo ella de manera sombría y decepción en los ojos saliendo de alli

Kakashi sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, ni siquiera por su reputación si no porque una de las personas más cercanas a él lo veía como escoria, no peor que escoria. Salio corriendo para hablar con ella pero ya no la encontró. No sabía que hacer ahora mismo necesitaba un consejo por lo que comenzó a saltar sobre los tejados de las casas hasta llegar a una recidencia, tocó la puerta encontrándose con un Iruka adormilado. Gai era el mejor amigo de Kakashi, después de óbito fue el único que se mantuvo fiel a su lado durante los años difíciles pero por desgracia debido a la forma de ser tan peculiar que tiene la bestia verde de Konoha no era la persona más apta para solicitar un consejo amoroso y sobre su compañero ANBU Yamato nunca le pediría un consejo a él ya que "Tenzou" no le dejaria vivir tranquilo después de una charla de esas así que su único amigo "normal" era Iruka

-¿Kakashi-san? Es tarde ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – cuestionó el padre metafórico de Naruto

-Iruka-sensei necesito un consejo ¿Me permites entrar?

-claro – afirmó dándole paso y una vez sentados preguntó—listo ¿Qué ocurre?

-No se ni por donde iniciar así que lo soltare de una. Lo que pasa es que… cada cierto tiempo eh frecuentado… "Burdeles" – dijo avergonzado de si mismo

-¡KAKASHI-SAN! ¡Como se atreve a hacer semejante cosa! ¡Usted es el Hokage! ¡¿Qué sucedería si alguien lo descubriese haciendo eso?! Usted sabe mejor que nadie sobre las prohibiciones – reprendió furioso el profesor

-Lo se perfectamente Iruka-sensei, por eso siempre eh intentado difrazarme de Sukea cuando lo hago, solo tu, Gai, Yamato, Kurenai, Tsunade-sama y Shizune saben de él-explico el bastante decepcionado de si

-Bueno supongo que eso ayuda en algo, pero Kakashi-san ¿Por qué frecuenta tales lugares? – cuestionó el castaño

-Bueno tu conoces bien mi historia ¿No? De pequeño como a cualquiera no me interesaba el sexo opuesto, cuando entré a la academia y conocí a Rin y Óbito era tan arrogante y prepotente porque sabía que tenía locas a las niñas, igual que Sasuke, más adelante mi padre se suicido y comencé a alejarme de los demás y a cumplir con las reglas al pie de la letra, después ocurrió lo de Óbito, tras su muerte decidí que protegería a Rin e incluso empecé a sentirme atraído por mi compañera para luego asesinarla después de que le introdujeron al SANBII fue cuando entré a ANBU y me aísle aún más de mis conocidos y amigos volviendome alguien frío y distante. Años después y de muchas desventuras madure y me volví como ahora me conoces además y mi carácter se mancilló y suavizó gracias a mis muchachos incluso después tu eres el primer amigo que hecho en años, no me había acercado a nadie en mucho tiempo, salvo Gai y Yamato– contó Rokudaime viendo el suelo

-si Kakashi-san ya me había platicado eso hace algún tiempo pero perdone mi ignorancia pero no entiendo que tiene que ver su triste y dura vida con lo del prostíbulo – dudo confundido el profesor sin acabar de entender el punto de su amigo

-Pues eso… como te acabo de explicar no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia con mujeres, en combate podre ser alguien frío, analitico incluso "_cool" _si quieres verlo así, pero hablando en temas "romanticos" ni siquiera se coquetear con una mujer, después de Rin perdí todo interés en el sexo y el amor, pero tras mi cambio y mi maduración todo ese estrés sexual despertó de golpe y al no tener ningún antecedente sobre mujeres tuve que recurrir a la frecuentación de esos lugares-reiteró avergonzado

-Oh… Visto de ese modo supongo que no puedo culparlo de nada, me disculpo por haber sacado esas conclusiones – reverencio Iruka apenado

-No por favor no te disculpes, tu tienes toda la razón respecto a eso tienes todo el derecho de reprender me pero eso no es lo que me trajo aquí a verte, como te dije, Sukea es conocido por mis allegados como tu mi problema es que ayer al salir del trabajo… Shizune… Vio a Sukea… entrar al establecimiento – al fin había llegado al meollo del asunto

-Oh… diablos – solo pudo decir Iruka al entender a que había venido su amigo

-Shizune-chan me abofeto y muy indignada dijo que mañana iba a presentar su renuncia—comentó preocupado

-Ya lo entiendo, eso fue lo que pasó Kakashi-san creo que deberías decirle a Shizune-san lo que me acabas de decir, ella es alguien muy dulce y comprensiva quizá una vez que entienda tu razonamiento ella te perdone, digo paso algo muy similar conmigo hace un momento—hablo el profesor tomando el hombro del Hokage

-¿Crees que de verdad Funcione?

-Estoy seguro

-Gracias Iruka-sensei de verdad me ayudaste, ahora no te quito más el tiempo—se despedía el ninja que copia dándole un amistoso golpe en la espalda al castaño

-Para eso son los amigos-respondió sonriendo ya que ya se había acostumbrado a las palmas del Hokage.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Shizune ya se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage con su renuncia en mano aunque para ser honestos ella no estaba segura de querer irse, había pasado tantas cosas al lado de su Hokage que no quería irse pero eh ahí el dilema, ya no estaba segura de si todo era verdad, quería pensar que su Hokage era alguien bueno pero después de ver lo de la noche pasada ya no estaba segura y por primera vez en todo su tiempo como Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi llegaba temprano y por la puerta principal cerrandola con llave para que ella no pudiese irse sin oirlo

-Hokage-sama aquí está mi renuncia firmada por mi, y no se preocupe que no le diré a nadie aún debe mantener su reputación como Rokudaime aunque no la merezca-exclamó deprisa inclinándose para entregar el documento

-Shizune-chan no pienso detenerte, se muy bien que como líder soy malo y como persona soy muy molesto no tienes porque seguir cuidando a un desastre de Hokage como yo solo que no quiero que te vayas sin que me hayas escuchado ¿puedes darme ese último capricho?

Shizune se había sonrojado por la forma tan caballeros a amable y dulce en la que él le había hablado así que asintió después de todo al menos Kakashi se merecía ser escuchado. Pasaron los minutos y Hatake seguía explicando el porqué había ido a tal sitio poco a poco el semblante exeptico se Shizune cambiaba por uno de comprensión, tras razonar la extraña vida del peli platino ella se dio cuenta de que honestamente no había nada que recriminarle.

-Bien Shizune-chan te agradezco haberme escuchado, firmarse esto de inmediato – dijo él tranquilo tomando algo para escribir

Cada vez que el pincel se acercaba al documento ella sentía que un vacío se hacía más grande en el interior y en cuanto la tinta tocó el papel ella lo aparto

-¡No! No creo… no creo que sea necesario después de todo… Hokage-sama – Hablo con su tono dulce y amable habitual esbozandole una bella sonrisa a Kakashi

-Espera… Shizune-chan eso quiere decir que tu…

-después de entender sus motivos no hay nada que recriminarte Kakashi-kun, creo que exagere las cosas yo también, ademas… entiendo bien que los adultos necesitamos… Atención adulta-comento tímida con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

Kakashi se sonrojo muy levemente ya que en ese momento su ayudante se veía realmente linda. Así que el ninja que copia debía cambiar un poco la situación

-Ne… Shizune-chan ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy? Por esta vez invitare yo como disculpa por cancelarte el viernes- dijo Kakashi haciendo unas señas con el pulgar

-Si claro-afirmo ella alegre cuando un grito sonó en toda la oficina

-¡Shizune! ¡Shizune!- clamaba una voz curiosamente familiar

-¿Eh? ¿Tsunade-sama? – dudo ella al reconocer la voz de su maestra

-¡Shizu!... Oh aquí estas-saludo la Sannin alegre al encontrar a su aprendiz

-¿Qué ocurre mi lady todo en orden? – preguntó curiosa

-Si, sólo quería pedirte a Tonton y algo de dinero para apostar-comento cargando a su mascota y estirando la mano como un niño inocente

-Tsunade-sama ya le eh dicho que deje de apostar-reprendió como siempre entregándole la cartera

-Hi, Hi-dijo agobiada por escuchar el mismo sermón de nuevo

-No pasa nada Shizune-chan al fin y al cabo hoy invito yo- hablo Kakashi para calmar a su "amiga"-a propósito Tsunade-sama como están mis muchachas con lo del embarazo – cuestionó curioso el ninja que copia

-De maravilla, pronto tendré a 2 crías en mis brazos – afirmó la rubia con los ojos llenos de emoción

-Tsunade-sama ya se ah vuelto una abuela-afirmó alegre la kunoichi feliz de ver esa emoción en su Maestra

-Si los años vuelan-respondió exactamente igual Hatake-kun

Pero de pronto miramos a una Tsunade roja de furia y lo siguiente que vemos es salir al Hokage y la médico con un chichón en la cabeza cada uno

-… Olvide… Lo sensible que es mi Lady al tema de la edad…

-S-Si…

Ambos llegaron rápido al restaurante y como siempre pedían la mesa más alejada y sin ventanas, al estar pegada a la pared no había asiento delantero por lo cual ellos se sentaban uno al lado del otro, ¿Porqué una mesa con estas Características? La razón es simple, Naruto y compañía pese a ser adultos de más de 20 años aún deseaban desenmascarar a su sensei por lo que buscaban la menor oportunidad para arrebatarle la máscara así que sentados de esta manera al no haber ventana a su derecha nadie podía curiosear de ese lado y Shizune cubría el flanco izquierdo sentándose al lado por lo tanto todo resuelto, ordenaron de todo un poco y en cuestión de minutos su orden llegaba a su mesa

-Esto se ve bien – comentó el Rokudaime de manera lenta mientras poco a poco se quitaba la máscara y partía los palillo dispuesto a disfrutar de los alimentos

Por su parte Shizune no comió de inmediato ya que por alguna razón se había quedado admirando el rostro de Kakashi, ese rostro que le encantaba, refinado pero masculino y esos ojos negros la perdían, aún para ser honestos le gustaba más con su máscara ya que no se a acostumbraba a verlo sin ella, además esa máscara le daba un toque de sensualidad misteriosa que solo el Hokage tenía.

-Shizune-chan ¿No vas a comer? ¿Dime tengo algo en la cara? – pregunto inocente él señalándose la cara

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah!... No… digo… ¡Itadakimasu!-exclamó ella volviendo a la realidad tomando los palillos y entendió lo que acababa de hacer

Después de un rato ella se relajo y pidieron algo de alcohol, brindaron y jugaron por un buen rato hasta que por desgracia a Shizune se la habían subido subido las copas haciendo que Kakashi tuviera que llevarla a casa

-¿Por qué demonios siempre me pasa esto cuando bebes? – se maldecia internamente el ninja que copia intentando abrir la puerta del apartamento de la susodicha sin soltar a la borracha

Al entrar él rápidamente corrió a su habitación para depositarla en la cama y quitarle los zapatos, como siempre después de eso él se iba pero ahora las cosas cambiaron un "poco"

~Kkaaakaasshhii~ssann noo te vayasss, sigamos festejandoooo – hablaba remarcando como los ebrios

-quizá Luego Shizune-chan, por hoy te toca descansar – reprendió el de manera gentil despidiéndose

~Nnnnoooo, no meee dejes, ven debo decierrrte algooo ~llamo ella haciendo señas con la mano para que se acercase

Él le siguio el juego, después de todo ¿que podía pasar?... GRAVE ERROR

Al acercarse lo suficiente el se inclino dándole el odio a su amiga, cuando ella sujeto fuertemente el chaleco de para acercarlo rápido y en un movimiento rápido arrancarle la máscara para depositar un apasionado beso en los labios del peli platino. Por un segundo él había quedado congelado por el actuar de ella pero antes de hacer o decir algo Shizune caía desmayada roncando. El Hokage salió del cuarto y del apartamento para ir a casa.

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

La médico ninja amanecía con una resaca de los mil demonios pero pese a eso se sentía de muy buen humor, al estirarse y bajar la mano sintió algo extraño en su colchón al tomar ese trozo de tela y examinarlo se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que la máscara de su Kakashi ¿Qué diablos hacia la máscara del ninja que copia en su cama? Mejor aún ¿Por qué estaba desgarrada cómo si la hubieran arrancado?

Al pensar en las pistas ella se puso pálida ¿Y si Hatake-kun se había aprovechado de ella por su estado de ebriedad? No, no, no, no quizá fuera muchas cosas pero el no haría eso… y si… ¿Ella fue quien se aprovecho del Hokage?... Al pensar en esto pese a la resaca ella se levantó como un resorte de la cama ya que se conocía bien y sabía lo imprudente que puede ser cuando esta ebria. Cuando esta idea se le paso por la mente se vistió de inmediato y corrió a casa de su "amigo". Dios no quería verlo pero de verdad necesitaba saber si ella había hecho lo que estaba pensando debía disculparse con él ya que hoy era domingo no iba a la oficina claro que si salía algún improvisto si debía ir pero era muy raro por lo cual se dirigió al apartamento del Rokudaime . Al llegar comenzó a tocar la puerta como desesperada clamando por el ninja que copia sin recibir respuesta alguna de Hatake ¿Y si estaba enojado con ella y no quería verla? Al llegar este pensamiento a su cabeza se le hizo un nudo en el estómago pero por suerte alguien pasaba por ahí.

-¡Oh, Shizune que bueno verte! ¡Si estas buscando a mi eterno rival salio a dar un paseo leyendo como siempre! ¡Él no disfruta de la juventud o como yo la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha! ¡JAJAJJAJAJA! – afirmaba riendo como siempre Gai, quien venía parado de manos cargando su silla de ruedas, pese a estas inválido de un pierna no había cambiado nada y eso era bueno.

-Muchas gracias Gai-san, nos vemos luego-agradeciendo amable saliendo corriendo de ahí

-¡HI! – Respondió él levantando el pulgar sonriendo mientras un brillo salía de sus dientes

Nuestra doctora buscaba y buscaba hasta que cerca del río divisó a su Kakashi-san acostado en el pasto leyendo sus habituales libros

-¡Kakashi-san! ¡Menos mal que lo encuentro! – habló ella jadeante pro haber estado corriendo como loca por toda la aldea

-Oh Shizune-chan, Buen día ¿Ocurrió algo? – Saludo el despegandose de su lectura

-Encontré esto en mi cama – comentó ella entregando el trozo de trapo roto

-Ah si, disculpa que no me lo haya llevado después de que me besaras me olvide de recogerlo-hablo restandole importancia

Ella al escuchar la palabra "Besar" se puso colorada

-¡L-L-lo-lo siento mucho Kakashi-san! ¡Siempre soy muy imprudente cuando estoy ebria no volverá a pasar – tartamudeo ella roja hasta las rodillas

-Calma, calma no tienes que disculparte me gusto bastante de hecho – hablo el sonriendo amable

-¡¿Eh?!

-De hecho me gustaría otro – Comento rascándose la cabeza

-¡AAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! – exclamó haciendo su extraño ruido de siempre por los nervios

-Escucha… Shizune-chan… Cómo te dije no tengo mucha experiencia tratando con mujeres, pero después de lo de ayer y lo que nos ha pasado los últimos días me percate de que de verdad me gustas-Hablo de manera más seria quitando la juguetona de recién – Estos últimos años te volviste la mujer más importante de mi vida, me cuidas, me regañas, sales conmigo, eres preciosa, inteligente, responsable, valiente, habilidoso lo único que no entiendo es porque no has tenido pareja siendo tan perfecta por eso quiero preguntártelo… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo Shizune-chan? – recitó de manera galante dándole la mano

Ella estaba a punto de desmayarse del sonrojo padecido pero en lugar de tomar la mano de él acerco sus dedos a los labios del peli plateado

-A partir de hoy… Solo Shizune-respondió acariciando los labios detrás de la máscara con sus dedos de manera coqueta con las mejillas color carmin

-Entonces creo que seguiré a tu cuidado… Shizune-respondió Kakashi con un tono más seguro y seductor

-Igualmente Kakashi, espero que me cuides Bien-respondió ella menos tímida y más sexy

-Claro que si

Tras la afirmación de él ella bajo la máscara y devoró los labios que tanto deseaba, el por su parte tomó la cadera de ella con una mano y la otra la coloco en su nuca para profundizar el beso, ese beso sensual lleno de hambre del otro, ella introducio su lengua en la de su pareja por la ansias del sabor de su amado cosa que tomó por sorpresa al shinobi ¿Quién diría que tras la tímida y amable shizune se ocultaba una fiera? Pero por obvias razones esto no le molesto y comenzó una lucha de dominios entre ellos dos saboreando la salíva del otro hasta que la naturaleza los obligó a parar para tomar aire

Una vez separados ambos contemplaron al otro, después de años de soledad al fin habían encontrado alguien para seguir el camino. Ella sonrio y el hizo lo mismo, después de otro beso, más normal y amoroso que el anterior salieron a divertirse como un par de adolescentes, fueron al cine, a comer etc. Hasta que acabó el día y ambos tuvieron que despedirse, claro que esto no les molesto en absoluto debido a que se verían mañana en la oficina del Hokage como todos los días

* * *

Después paso una semana de sentirse como en un sueño, Shizune sentía una enorme felicidad ya que pensaba que estaría sola por siempre por pensar que era "fea" o pecho plano pero ahora mismo gracias a su Hokage sentía que era la mujer más perfecta y hermosa del planeta. El domingo ella convocó a sus niñas ya que ya eran todas unas señoritas ella podía hablar prácticamente de igual a igual

Tenten, Ino, Tsunade, Temari, Kurenai, Hinata y Sakura llegaban al apartamento de la kunoichi, las dos últimas ya tenían una gran panzita e Ino ya se le comenzaba a notar.

-¿Qué ocurre Shizune-nechan? Estabas muy emocionada por teléfono – preguntó alegre Tenten

\- Quería decírselo cuanto antes ¡Por fin tengo pareja! – grito a los 4 vientos liberando su emoción

Todas sonrieron ampliamente al escuchar esto viniendo de ella de verdad les daba gusto en especial a la peli rosa y actual Uchiha

-¡ Shizune-nechan! ¡QUE ALEGRÍA! – Grito ella feliz por su hermana mayor, sakura siempre había visto de esta manera a la Peli negra ya que desde que comenzó a entrenar con Tsunade Shizune la cuidaba eh instruía e incluso la protegía de la Sannin cuando esta se molestaba, ambas se volvieron muy unidas

-¿ Y? ¿ Qué tal es Kakashi como pareja? – cuestióno con malicia su maestra sonriendo divertida

-(todas) ¡EEEEHHHHHHHH! ¡¿KAKASHI-SENSEI ES TU NOVIO? !

-¡Tsunade-sama! Arruino la sorpresa-reprendió molesta la novia del Hokage

-Oh, Lo siento, lo siento, pero era bastante obvio pequeña siempre están juntos algún día debía suceder-se disculpo la Sannin estos años habían suavizado un poco a la dura Tsunade

-¿ Kakashi? No me lo puedo creer, de todos es de quien menos lo esperaría-comento Kurenai asombrada

-¿ Eh? ¿Por qué? – dudo divertida

-Bueno, tu y yo lo conocemos desde hace años y nunca lo vimos con algún interés en particular cuando hablamos de mujeres-explico la experta en Genjutsu

-Si tienes razón – respondió sonriente Shizune

Tenten, Hinata, Ino y Sakura sólo tenían una pregunta en la cabeza tras analizarlo por lo cual la se le abalanzaron a su senpai

(Las 4 hablaran al mismo tiempo por ahora)

-¡¿Entonces has besado al sensei?! – preguntaron todas con estrellas en los ojos

-Si muy a menudo-respondió arrogante sonrojandose mucho

-¡¿Entonces has visto su cara?! – volvieron a saltar

-Pues… si… no podría besarlo con la máscara-respondió la médico nerviosa

-¡¿CÓMO ES?! – Al fin sacaron el cuarteto de jóvenes kunoichis su mayor duda

-¡ ¿Solo eso quieren saber?! – exclamó sorprendida por la obsesión de los estudiantes de su novio sobre su rostro – pues que mal porque no se los diré eso es un secreto entre nosotros 2

-¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡¿Por qué?! – se quejaron las 4 ante la negativa de ella

Pasaron el rato riendo y tomando un poco hasta que era hora de que se marchasen, cuando se habían ido sonó la ventana de ella quien al abrir se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nadie menos que su pareja

-Perdón la tardanza Shizune pero me perdí en el camino de la vida-saludo como siempre con un ramo de flores en la mano

-Si me di cuenta, ellas ya se fueron tonto-respondio ella haciéndose la enojada pero sabia que esto pasaría después de todo Kakashi siempre seria Kakashi

-Perdón por la tardanza, ten para ti-comento animado dándole las flores

-Wow son preciosas-respondió maravillada dándole un beso en la mejilla sobre la Mascara

Nuestra protagonista ya habia hecho la cena por lo cual su pareja se quedó a comer, charlaron a gusto, y casi a media noche Kakashi se disponía a irse cuando antes de salir por la puerta Shizune lo tomó del brazo, antes de que si quiera reaccionará ella ya se lo había había arrojado en la cama

-¡¿Sh-S-Shi-S-Shizune-chan?! ¡¿Estas ebria de nuevo cariño?! – tartamudeaba asustado el ninja que copia

-Jamás estaría borracha para un momento tan importante-contesto sensual besando a su pareja encima de la máscara para enseguida quitarse la blusa quedando en la red protectora que usaban las kunoichis dejando ver sus pechos en tan delgada y transparente tela

-Pero….

-Kakashi soy una mujer de 34 años, nunca eh estado con un hombre, si crees que voy a esperar más estas loco, además apuesto que siempre quisiste hacer las cosas de los libros del maestro Jiraiya porque veo que estas en las mismas – reprendió sexy sonrojándose al ver la erección que se formaba en su pareja

Ella abrió el pantalón dejando ver el miembro de su pareja, kakashi no era "enorme" si no más bien normal, generoso pero normal, ella comenzó a lamer el falo que se erguía frente a ella, claro que de manera nerviosa e inexperta en un momento ella accidentalmente raspo la virilidad de su pareja con sus diente sacando un respondo de él

-¡ L-L-lo-lo Si-si-s-siento mi AMOR! ¡No fue mi intención herirte! – se disculpo nerviosa al ver que lo había lastimado

-No tienes porque disculparte linda pero… ¿Qué te parece si nos calmamos un poco y vamos despacio? – respondió amable acariciando el rostro de su amada

-Si… tienes razón-dijo ella apenada

Kakashi ahora tomaba el control de la situación un poco, tomo a su mujer y comenzo a desvestirla lentamente, ella ahora que la pasión y el desespero se habían ido solo le quedaba la vergüenza por lo que estaba muy colorada, él se quito su máscara para poder saborear poco a poco el sabor de ella empezando por su cuello y bajando hasta sus pezones lamiendolos en círculos estimulando hasta levantarlo esto provocó que Shizune lubricara su intimidad por la excitación, esto no pasó desapercibido por el peli platino quien bajo su mano derecha hasta la sensualidad de la azabache masajenado su parte despacio y suave causando pequeños espasmos de placer en ella. Paulatinamente la deposito en la cama y mientras lo hacía no soltaba sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, de manera amable abría las piernas de su pareja para descender y saborear los jugos del placer de ella quien solo se dejaba amar y consentir por él, después de unos mínimos el volvió a ascender a los labios de ella para compartir tan grandioso perfume, tan intoxicante sabor

-¿ Shizune-chan puedo entrar? – susurro galante a su oido

-No preguntes tonto… solo hazlo-dijo ella sexy lamiendo los labios de su Hokage

Rokudaime se puso en posición y entró poco a poco disfrutando el rose de la carne húmeda de su amada médico, ella por su parte sentía como el falo del shinobi invadía sus interiores pero no sabía si era la excitación, el amor o la amabilidad que no sentía dolor alguno, solo placer. La amabilidad fue sediendo dejando paso libre a la pasión haciendo que las caderas de Kakashi comenzarán a moverse más fuerte y rápido que antes sacando fuertes alaridos de ambos quienes compartían sus lenguas en un beso sucio que no deseaban soltar, después de un rato ambos sentían como el clímax se anunciaba

-¡Shizune!

-¡AAAAAIIIIIIIIII!

Ambos aumentaron la velocidad hasta que una descarga explotó en sus partes y una corriente eléctrica sacudía cada centímetro de sus columnas. Kakashi se dejo caer encima del pecho de su pareja quien comenzó a acariciar el plateado cabello de su amado mientras se relamía los labios

-Eso… fue increíble-comento ella jadeante

-De lo mejor – apoyo el volteando a verla

-Kakashi ¿Estarás conmigo de ahora en adelante? – pregunto ella sonronrojada acariciándole la mejilla del ninja que copia

-Por supuesto-dijo rápido y con convicción en los ojos

-Yo te amo

-Igual yo

Él se bajo de su amada y se Acomodo a su lado para que ambos se entregaron a Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Shizune despertó y al voltear su cama estaba vacía, al pensar lo peor salió hacia la puerta pero no fue necesario ya que en cuanto puso un pie en la sala divisó a Kakashi preparando el desayuno

-Buenos días, estabas tan cansada que te deje dormir otro rato así que decidí preparar el desayuno-comento alegre con un sartén en la mano

Ella se sintió aliviada y se sentó feliz en la mesa a desayunar. Ambos rieron felices mientras comían sus desayunó habían encontrado el amor, un poco tarde para su edad, pero lo habían encontrado ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver que les traía el destino por delante pero lo que fuera lo resolverían juntos.

* * *

**PROLOGO:**

Los años habían pasado, el pequeño Boruto entraba a la academia y la pequeña Himawari era tan hermosa como su madre, la linda Sarada al igual que su viejo era bastante buena y Nuestra pareja veía orgullosa como sus Pequeños crecían siendo educados por sus padres, la paz reinaba en el mundo shinobi y la tecnología comenzaba a ganar cada vez más terreno, al pasar los años Kakashi dio con gran orgullo el puesto de Hokage a su amado alumno así que por fin podría dedicar 100% de su tiempo a su relación con su amada Shizune. Pero por desgracia no todo fue paz y amor en la vida del ninja que copia y la kunoichi médico, después de 1 año ambos se habían mudado juntos y a los dos años decidieron que querían ser padres… pero después de un examen…

Se habían dado cuenta de que Shizune era estéril. Esto les pego muy duro llevo a una fuerte depresión a Shizune pero pudieron reponerse juntos, al ver que no podrían tener una estabilidad debido a que no tendrían bebés decidieron aprovechar la paz que habían conseguido de la guerra para viajar por las naciones y las demás aldeas por lo que decidieron viajar regresando a Konoha ocasionalmente para los exámenes chunnin o si los muchachos requerían ayudan en alguna misión además de que tras enterarse de la esterilidad de Shizune, Kakashi le pidió matrimonio a su amada, a la ceremonia habían ido todos sus amigos y su familia. Quizá la vida no era 100% perfecta pero con el hecho de estar juntos la hacía demasiado buena.

* * *

**MIS NOVATOS QUE ALEGRIA ACTUALIZAR, NO TIENEN IDEA DE QUE GANAS TENIA DE SUBIR UNA HISTORIA SOBRE NARUTO, ME HACIA MUCHA ILUSION Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI**

**SOBRE LOS PERSONAJES:**

**VERAN, EH LEIDO MUCHAS HISTORIAS CON EL NINJA QUE COPIA Y EN ELLAS LO PINTAN COMO CUALQUIER HOMBRE NORMAL ENAMORADO PERO CREO QUE ESTAMOS DEACUERDO QUE ÉL NO ES NORMAL DEL TODO, YO NO ME IMAGINO AL ROKUDAIME COMO UN SUJETO ROMANTICO GRITANDO CON LAGRIMAS CUANTO AMA A UNA MUJER ¿ME ENTIENDEN? ASI QUE INTENTE MANTENER SU PERSONALIDAD LO MAS POSIBLE, ASI MISMO EH LEIDO OTRAS HISTORIAS DONDE LO PINTAN COMO UN CABALLERO GALANTE SEXY Y SEGURO COSA QUE TAMPOCO COMPARTO, COMO LO MENCIONE EN LA HISTORIA, DEBIDO A SU HISTORIA AISLADA Y SOLITARIA NUNCA VIMOS AL NUESTRO SHINOBI DE MANERA CANONICA CON ALGUNA MUJER, INCLUSO SE AH MOSTRADO PENOSO CON RESPECTO A TEMAS ROMANTICOS (COMO CUANDO MURIO JIRAIYA Y LE DEJO EL MENSAJE A NARUTO A KAKASHI LE COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO DECIR LA PALABRA "TE AMO") ES POR ESO QUE LO PLANTEE DE FORMA PENOSA EH INEXPERIMENTADA, Y CREO QUE SHIZUNE-NECHAN ES MUY OBVIO, DEBIDO A SU COMPLEJO DE PECHO PLANO Y FEA ELLA ES MUY SOLITARIA ADEMAS DE TANTOS AÑOS QUE SE LA PASO DE NIÑERA DE LA ABUELITA TSUNADE VIAJANDO POR EL MUNDO JAMAS PODRIA HABER TENIDO UNA RELACION SERIA SI ES QUE LA TUVO**

**SOBRE LA HISTORIA:**

**ESTA HISTORIA SE ME OCURRIO PRINCPIPALMENTE POR 2 RAZONES, LA PRIMERA COMO DIJE FUE QUE AL TERMINAR NARUTO TENIA MUCHAS GANAS DE HACER UN FIC DE ÉL PERO GRACIAS A UNA ESCRITORA DE WATPAD LLAMADA SUSANOOSAMA, FUE QUE DECIDI QUE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO CABEZA HUECA NUMERO UNO SERIA SOBRE SHIZUNE Y KAKASHI Y COMO SE ME OCURRIO JUNTARLOS FUE NASTANTE SIMPLE YA QUE CUANDO TERMINE NARUTO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LA MEDICO SE HABIA QUEDADO COMO AYUDANTE DEL HOKAGE IGUAL QUE SHIKAMARU FUE COMO FUI MAQUINANDO Y ARMANDO ESTA IDEA, DESPUES DE TODO ABRIAN ESTADO JUNTOS MUCHO TIEMPO ¿NO? YA QUE SI HACEMOS CUENTAS, KAKASHI TOMO EL PUESTO DE HOKAGE CON NARUTO RECIEN CUMPLIDOS 17 AÑOS MAS O MENOS, Y NUESTRO NINJA TOMO EL LIDERAZGO MAS O MENOS CUANDO BORUTO TENIA ENTRE 9 U 10 AÑOS ¿NO ME DIGAN QUE NO CREEN QUE ALGO PODRIA HABER PASADO ENTRE ESTOS 2?**

**FUE ASI COMO LO MAQUINE, COMO YA DIJE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI Y SI NO HAGANMELO SABER, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO SEAN INSULTOS Y SEAN CONSTRUCTIVOS EN SUS CRITICAS LOS LEERE GUSTOSO**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA **

**EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
